Flowey VS Audrey II
Flowey VS Audrey II 'is a What-If Death Battle featuring Flowey from Undertale (2015) and Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors (1960). The idea was suggested by MetaCeejay97. Description ''Undertale meets Little Shop of Horrors! Which powerhouse plant will grow tall and win this fight? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Plants. Ever since the Cyanobacteria developed over three billion years ago, they have almost always been very sturdy, withstanding heat and cold, staying still through tough weather... '''Boomstick: ...and being god-like, like Flowey, the most demonic flower in the world. Wiz: And Audrey II, the big green mother from outer space. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Flowey (Cue Undertale Theme) Wiz: Many years ago, mankind and monsterkind were in unison. That was until a war occurred between the two races that saw the humans victorious and the monsters banished underground. To ensure that the monsters never escaped, mankind place a near-unbreakable spell to keep them underground. Boomstick: Fast-forward to when Chara fell into the pit. The king and queen of the monsters, Asgore and Toriel, took her in as their second child, filling the Underground with the hope of returning to the surface. One person who she was good friends with was Asriel Dreemurr, Asgore and Toriel's biological son and Chara's own adoptive brother. Wiz: The two were inseparable, being great friends throughout the few days that Chara was underground. But it was not to last, because Chara died from buttercup poisoning and had her soul absorbed into Asriel. He broke through the barrier with the power he had gained and decided lay Chara to rest in her home village. Boomstick: Buuuuut the villagers thought he was the one who caused her to die, so he was brutally beat up. When he got back to his home, he ended up fainting, and then dying. Desperate to make sure he doesn't stay dead, Toriel turned to her husband's royal scientist, Alphys, to make a body for Asriel to inhabit, but at the cost of him becoming soulless. This is how we got Flowey the Flower. (Cue Your Best Friend) Wiz: Flowey is a seemingly innocent creature, but in fact he is the most monstrous of the monsters in the Underground. He in conniving, cowardly, and most of all, a creature who loves to lie to get his way. His demeanor could best be described as "shady," and he has mastered the art of breaking the fourth wall, retaining his memory between save states because he has used them in the past. Boomstick: That "in the past" thing that Wiz meant was Omega Flowey, a creature created by Flowey absorbing six human souls. He is ridiculously overpowered, not only being able to save and load whenever possible, but also being able to warp reality itself. Holy shit, how can this guy get stronger than that? Wiz: Well, if he absorbs the equivalent of seven human souls, he becomes Asriel again, but gains the powers of a god. He can summon vortexes to suck in matter, can form weapons from thin air, and can even use giant star-shaped projectiles... Boomstick: ...that explode into MORE star-shaped projectiles! Holy shit! Is there anything wrong with him? Yes. While Omega Flowey and his God of Hyperdeath form are both powerful, they don't last and tire him out over time. Wiz: And when he has to use his default form, he is screwed because of his frailty. Still, not many creatures can say stuff like "I killed my own king" like Flowey ever did. Boomstick: All hail our god of Hyperdeath. Flowey: You IDIOT. In this world, it's kill or be killed. Audrey II (Cue Finale Ultimo) Wiz: Somewhere in an unknown solar system in an unknown galaxy, there is a planet inhabited by carnivorous plants. They have an empire spanning millions of planets and send out other plants to capture more. One of these explorers was Audrey II. She was sent to Earth to destroy the human inhabitants and annex the world under his roots. It was said that when she came, the sun was eclipsed and a bolt of green lightning came down from the sky, when in reality it was Audrey's ship. There was a problem, however. Boomstick: She became so small! (Cue Big Green Mother from Outer Space) Wiz: In the span of a few hours, she grew from a small pod in a pot to twice the size of an average human being! In this timespan, she even gains abilities, like spawning mini-me's, perfect sight without the use of eyes, and even growing skin capable of withstand tank artillery. Boomstick: Keep in mind that tank shells can end up being strong enough to pierce through metal. Wiz: That's not all. She can grow even bigger than that. She once grew to the size of a skyscraper and enhanced her abilities even further, causing her to essentially rule the world. Boomstick: But she's kind of a dick. Audrey is powerful and proud of it. Too proud. Because of her pride, she isn't the best planner. Not that she needs to plan, though. She is one tough mother. Wiz: Although, due to her ego, she is reckless, preferring brawn over brain. This resulted in her hubris getting the best of her when she got electrocuted and turned into atoms. Seriously. Boomstick: Even with all of that, she is still a force to be reckoned with, and maybe her recklessness can be used to her advantage so that she can win. Audrey II: Does this look "inanimate" to you, punk? If I can move and I can talk, who's to say I can't do anything I want? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE It's the Underground and Flowey obtains the six human souls after killing Asgore. Flowey talks to Frisk. Flowey: You idiot! In this world, it's kill or be kill- A giant thump is heard throughout the Underground and a root ends up impaling Frisk. Flowey: ...well, that was unexpected. I'll just absorb a soul or two to see what's going on. F*ck it, I'll use all of them. Flowey absorbs all the souls of the humans, including Frisk, to become Asriel. He breaks the barrier and leaves the Underground to find a giant mouthed plant is awaiting him. It's Audrey II. Audrey II: Well, well, well. Look at this goatman here. Asriel: You're mocking me. That is unwise. Audrey II: You know what's also unwise? Interruptin' my world ruling. Asriel: You know what, big mouthed plant thing. Audrey II: IT'S AUDREY! Asriel: I don't care. You die right here. FIGHT! Cue Hopes and Dreams. Audrey II uses her vines to quickly attack Asriel, but Asriel uses his Chaos Sabers to cut them. Audrey is impressed. Audrey II: Damn. That's strong. Asriel: Don't worry. I got more. Asriel summons his Chaos Buster and then proceeds to directly attack Audrey II’s head, but the blasts and the beam are all swallowed up. Audrey II: Looks like you can’t kill me at this moment in time. Asriel: Watch this, then! Asriel transforms into his final form and uses his Angel of Death technique, fully severing Audrey's vines. Audrey II: How?! Asriel: I am the God of Hyperdeath. Now, bow before me before I- Asriel suddenly turns back into Flowey mid-air. Audrey II ''smiles. Audrey II: Goodbye, little flower boy. Flowey: ...oh, shit. ''Flowey falls to the floor where he's surrounded by Audrey II's roots, with each one having at least twelve ''buds on them. Flowey: Maybe souls that aren't extracted don't work as well as ones that are. I guess I have to use my other form. ''Flowey reabsorbs six of the souls. Meanwhile, Audrey II is using one of her remaining vines to try to attack Flowey while he's down, when a harsh flash of red light occurs and Flowey becomes Omega Flowey. Cue Your Best Nightmare. Omega Flowey laughs madly. Omega Flowey: Oh, you are F*CKED now! Audrey II: Bring it, bitch! Omega Flowey and Audrey II clash vines. Flowey's projectiles are shot out, but are deflected by more of Audrey II's vines, though some manage to hit her in the face. Audrey II: Pfft! Doesn't hurt. Flowey summons all six of his soul effects at once, causing a good amount of damage to Audrey II, but Audrey fights back by using her mini-me's to bite Omega Flowey. Omega Flowey: Get off of me! Audrey II: Ah, now you've met your match. Any last words before you're devoured hole by my near-indestructible children? Omega Flowey: No, but I'll do this. Music stops. Omega Flowey loads Save File 1960, where Audrey was just a bud. Omega Flowey: Why didn't I think this earlier? Omega Flowey blasts his mouth laser, disintegrating Audrey II. Audrey II is dead. Omega Flowey laughs madly again. Post-Battle KO! Boomstick: Well, let's not beat around the bush, pardon the pun, and let's see why Audrey lost! Wiz: Audrey II was resistant to almost everything Flowey had thrown at her, but she was also an egotist. Her recklessness would normally be justified against any other foe, but Flowey is no idiot. He waited patiently for Asgore to get weakened so that he could kill him. That is just one of many instances where Flowey's intelligence was used effectively. Boomstick: Even if Audrey II managed to outsmart Flowey, Omega Flowey can use his Save State manipulation to negate everything and even go back in time! Audrey II stood no chance as Flowey planted the seeds of victory. Wiz: The winner is Flowey. Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE Mechanical whirring sounds. Reveal Android 16's hand, then Daneel Olivaw's hand. 'NEXT TIME: Android 16 VS R. Daneel Olivaw ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Plant" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:MetaCeejay97 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017